


The Lightning Strike

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunder and lightning has always scared Merlin, but during a particularly bad storm in Camelot, Merlin can't take it anymore. He goes to the one place he feels safe: Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Omegle with **Imbadatnamesbutihaveanicebutt** \- She wrote Merlin's parts. Go and check her out on Tumblr!
> 
> I don't own Merlin or any characters, nor do i make any money from this.

Thunder was always a source of fear for Merlin. When he was a child he would cling to his mother and refuse to leave her side until the thunderstorm stopped. It wasn't until he left home that he grew to resent thunder even more - more than thunder, really, storms of all kinds. There was something unnerving about an act of nature so dangerous, so deadly. So after months of living in Camelot, moving between Gaius's and the castle, on the night of a rather nasty storm, he found himself standing outside Arthur's room, pillow clutched to his chest like a small child. Their relationship had been complicated - never made official but full of affection and.. other things - but they chose to sleep in separate rooms. He held a shaking hand up to the door, and knocked several times, all the while hoping Arthur hadn't been sleeping.

For the last couple of hours, well, ever since Arthur had gotten into bed, he had been tossing and turning between his soft sheets and duvet. The thunder had been keeping him awake, but Arthur had a feeling he'd be awake even if there wasn't thunder. He was a little worked up about the meeting he had been in all day. There were so many decisions to make, so much responsibility resting on his shoulders. Sometimes it was a burden that Arthur struggled it. Other times it was a joy. Today just wasn't one of those days though. 

At some during the night Arthur had turned onto his side - the one the faced the window, and watched as the the lightning erupted in flashes behind his curtains. He listened to the rain pound against the castle, as thunder rumbled like the audience of a duel and as the wind howled into the night.

A small, almost timid knock echoed on Arthur's wooden door. If he hadn't been listening so contently, he probably would have missed it. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Arthur rolled over and grabbed his sword. He pulled himself out of bed, his bare feet meeting the cold stone of the floor and walked hesitantly towards the door. It wasn't likely to be someone who was there to kill him - they wouldn't be stupid as to knock first, but Arthur had learned it was better to be safe than sorry. Arthur reached the door and pulled it open a crack, to see who it was. After seeing the hunched figure at the door, he proceeded to swing it open completely. 

"Merlin?"

Merlin nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot, his gaze locked on the stone floor. He flinched as another clap of thunder practically shook the castle, every muscle in his body tensing. He only looked up when the door swung open, his face pale and shoulders hunched. Almost every other time he was afraid - whether it was something silly like someone jumping out from around the corner or something more serious like a beast in the forest - he hid it from Arthur. He knew the man would mock him, make him feel stupid for expressing his fears, so he always tried to simply swallow his fear. He'd tried that tonight to no avail. 

"I.. would you mind if I slept in here?" He asked, trying to control the tremors that nearly shook his body.

Arthur assessed the man in front of him. He was pale, and practically shaking with anxiety. It was obvious to Arthur, who had been into battle many times with young knights, that Merlin was scared. Merlin, who always seemed so brave even though he was only a peasant, never fearing anything except his friends safety, was afraid of lightning. Arthur felt it was an almost cruel thought, but it actually reassured him that the younger man was actually scared of something. Arthur also realised that Merlin was a man of pride and he wouldn't have come to Arthur unless he was truly desperate, at risk of mocking and jeering. Arthur may give Merlin a hard time, but he never really meant it. It was just their banter. 

Arthur gave Merlin a warm look, his eyes softening. He nodded wordlessly, a small 'yeah' escaping his lips, and he stood aside so Merlin could come in.

"Sorry for intruding," Merlin murmured and gave a small nod, thankful that for once there was no teasing, not even the slightest sign of humor in his eyes. Merlin passed him through the door, and took a seat on the edge of his bed, setting his chin on his pillow. This reminded him far too much of his childhood, of the times he abandoned his own bed to crawl into his mother's, and he hated himself for it. Just once in his life he wanted to be the strong one in the relationship.

Arthur decided he really must have been tired. He had been given so much teasing ammunition and yet he had said nothing. Maybe Arthur just didn't want to be alone tonight as much as Merlin did.

They hadn't really gotten to stage of sleepovers in their relationship yet. It was still relatively new. It was all stealing kisses in the hallways, and gazing longingly at each other. Not that Arthur did the gazing part. That was all Merlin. Arthur didn't gaze at people. People gazed at him. As soon as that thought entered his head, he could have sworn that he heard Merlin inside his head sniggering at the very idea, and telling him that he did gaze lovingly at Merlin with his big blue eyes. A small smile fell on Arthur's lips at the thought as he closed the door behind him.

The smile soon died as he swung around to see Merlin huddled on the end of his bed. Arthur propped his sword up against the wall next to his door and cautiously made his way over to Merlin as to not startle him. Arthur compared Merlin to a terrified animal at this point. Arthur worried that any sudden movements were to make Merlin bolt. 

Arthur slowly sunk down onto the bed, sitting close the other man. He didn't really know what to do. His entire life he'd never been comforted. He was a Prince and the closest thing Uther ever got to comforting was placing a hand on his shoulder. Arthur had always imagined that if his Mother had still been alive that'd she would have always held him when would have cried as a child, and all those times he was ever scared. Arthur knew he was a bit emotionally stunted, but for Merlin he was willing to try.

Arthur placed a warm, soothing hand Merlin's back, and let his thumb stroke over the fabric that was there. He leaned into Merlin a little as a sign of good will - that was willing to be there if Merlin needed him to do.  
Merlin glanced over at Arthur, his brows furrowed but a small smile playing on the edge of his lips. He knew that the man wasn't the best when it came to intimacy - he could kiss him, touch him, do anything sexual, but when it came to real, actual intimacy, he was stunted. Though he enjoyed what little bit Arthur could manage, he tried to put on a brave face, hoping beyond all hope that his eyes wouldn't betray him. 

"This was unexpected," Merlin murmured, making an attempt at teasing Arthur himself. "I'm not sure I've ever seen you this affectionate." Though the man was barely touching him, it was more than he'd been able to do since the start of their relationship.

Merlin loosened his grip on his pillow, trying his best to calm himself down now that he wasn't alone, but still tensed when the room was illuminated with lightning and a crack of thunder. He would have to see if there was anything about weather alterations in that book of spells.. He leaned more into Arthur, scooting just close enough so that there wasn't much space left between the two of them.

Arthur pulled Merlin in tight at the next bang of thunder, his hand abandoning it's post on Merlin's back to grip around Merlin's arm, so that the younger man was tucked safely in his chest. Arthur dropped his head to lean atop of Merlin's black mop and pressed small gentle kisses into his hair. Once the thunder had calmed down a bit again, Arthur decided to reply to Merlin's attempt at lightening the mood. He replied in a low voice, "Yeah, well don't get used to it." 

Of course Arthur didn't mean it. He was always happy to have Merlin there but Arthur would rather be impaled on a blade of a sword than admit it out loud. _Idiot._

Merlin moved on instinct, wrapping his arms securely around his waist with his face buried in his broad chest, his entire body trembling then. He hated thunderstorms, hated fear, hated everything about the situation he was in. The only thing that was even mildly alright was that it was Arthur experiencing all of this with him. Though he heard the man's comment he didn't take it too seriously - he knew how Arthur was emotionally inept and had grown accustomed to his distance at times. That however didn't change the fact that he was still there with him.

"You're a prat, you know that right?" He mumbled, deciding that the best way to get over the storm was to distract himself. He pulled away just enough to look at him, his cheeks regaining some color and a small, shy smile on his lips.

Arthur smiled a little into Merlin's hair. "Hmm, perhaps. But at least i'm not an idiot." 

Arthur took comfort from the embrace, and the normalcy of the insulting. Arthur might not of known what to do about his kingdom, or why Merlin was scared of thunder but he did know one thing. Now that he had Merlin in his arms, he didn't want to have ever let go.

"You can go ahead and try to believe that, I won't stop you."

Merlin kept one arm around his waist, but set a hand on his cheek, his thumb grazing the warm skin of his cheek. He leaned in close, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, hoping it would be enough to distract him from the storm.

Arthur kissed back slowly, taking his time. He only pulled back when he had to take a breath. Arthur leaned forward and rested his forehead against Merlin's, his eyes still shut. Quietly, he said, "Do you want to get into bed now?"

"Alright," Merlin murmured, giving another quick kiss before fully pulling back. He crawled up towards the head of bed, deciding against stepping on the cold stones again, and made a place for himself beneath the covers.

Arthur watched Merlin crawl up his bed before throwing dignity aside and crawling up to join him under his covers. Arthur wriggled a little to settle in comfortably and then pulled Merlin over closer to him.

Merlin left his pillow in favor of Arthur's chest, his arm draped casually over the other man. He swallowed thickly, and glanced up at him, his cheeks flushed. "Thank you," he murmured, his blush spreading to his ears.

Arthur relaxed as he felt the warm weight of Merlin's head on his chest. He shut his eyes as he snuggled into Merlin. 

"Sleep well Merlin."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
